De gatos y caídas
by Zenakou Theories
Summary: "Oh no, no, no, no" el destino tenía planeada otra cosa para la querida Bridgette ya que el sonido volvió a repetirse, todo pasó en cámara lenta... Un gato en apuros y una chica determinada... (Félix x Bridgette)


**Hola, bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre Miraculous Ladybug, en lo personal los personajes de Bridgette y Félix me parecen muy interesantes, es por ello que decidí hacer la primera historia sobre ellos**

 **Espero que les guste, se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas**

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece**

 **zennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennakuzennak**

-No-

Esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo Bridgette luego de invitar a su amor platónico al parque de diversiones, la azabache suspiró y con pocos ánimos salió de la escuela, el día estaba muy lindo, era fin de semana y no tenía deberes pendientes, ¿Qué más podría pedir? Ah, si…que cierto rubio le diera aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad de convivir y pasarla bien juntos.

-¿Acaso hay algo mal conmigo?- susurraba mientras caminaba hacia un parque cercano, de su bolso se asomó su pequeña amiga, quien la veía con pesar-oh Brid, no hay nada malo contigo, Félix no sabe apreciar las cosas buenas que se le presentan- la chica sonrió con ternura y con su dedo acarició la cabeza de su kwami- Ay Tikki, siempre sabes cómo hacer que me sienta mejor.

Dicho esto ambas llegaron a su destino, el parque, Bridgette se sentó cerca de una fuente que había ahí, estiró sus piernas y cerró sus ojos mientras sentía cómo la brisa revolvía su cabello, el cual ese día y por azares del destino había dejado suelto y caía libremente sobre sus hombros- Uhm, y tan lindo día que hace, es una pena que Alya esté resfriada- recordó con pena el mensaje que había recibido de su mejor amiga esa mañana.

Después de varios minutos disfrutando del buen clima, la chica de ojos azules escuchó un pequeño sollozo cerca de ahí, con la mirada buscó el origen de dicho sonido y pronto dio con un niño de no más de cinco años, parado bajo un gran árbol, no lo dudó y se dirigió hasta él.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño, éste solo atinó a llorar un poco más fuerte- ¿te duele algo?, ¿te perdiste?- Bridgette miraba compungida al infante sin saber muy bien qué hacer

-Es-…mi ga-gato- dijo entre sollozos- subió a-l ár-bol y no quie-re bajar- señaló mientras se tallaba sus ojos

La chica de cabello azulado vio hacia donde apuntaba el niño y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes- _Parece que les gusta causar problemas_ \- pensó con cierta ironía- No te preocupes cariño, yo lo bajaré- se acercó a la base del árbol, no era muy alto, sin embargo el animalito se encontraba en una rama bastante alejada del suelo, antes de comenzar a trepar, Bridgette se quitó su mochila y la dejó a un lado

-Brid, ¿no sería mejor que te transformaras?-la kwami asomó su cabeza algo preocupada- Descuida Tikki, además no hay un lugar donde pueda hacerlo, estaré bien- Tikki solo esperaba que fuera cierto ya que la chica no tenía muy buen historial en lo que a equilibrio y coordinación se refería.

.

.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de aquel parque un rubio de hermosos ojos, caminaba bastante molesto, su padre le había asignado más tareas no conforme con todas las actividades con las que cumplía y vaya que era el mejor en todas y cada una de ellas, sin embargo, nada parecía ser suficiente para su progenitor, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi lo atropellan, chocó con una ancianita que salía de una tienda y para terminar con su "buen" humor, pisó excremento de perro

-Jajaja, relájate muchacho- dentro de su bolsillo una criatura negra se burlaba de su desgracia- una semana sin camembert- fue todo lo que dijo para después escuchar como su compañero refunfuñaba y posteriormente se quedaba en silencio- te lo mereces Plagg- susurró para sí mismo.

-¡Señorita tenga cuidado, se puede caer!- se giró al escuchar el grito de un niño, al enfocar bien su mirada se percató de que había un pequeño niño mirando hacia un árbol con expresión preocupada, sin nada más que perder y sin muchas ganas de llegar a su hogar, se encaminó hasta el menor para ver qué sucedía, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que su acosadora, la muy sin vergüenza estaba tratando de llegar hasta un gato negro que se encontraba cerca de la punta de una rama y que al parecer no tenía deseos de ser "rescatado"- _No puede ser más estúpida_ \- pensó mientras daba media vuelta sin importarle mucho lo que pudiese pasarle a su parlanchina compañera de clases.

Por otro lado Bridgette se había sujetado el cabello en una coleta, se quitó su chaqueta y comenzó a escalar el árbol, resbaló un par de veces pero consiguió aferrarse bien- _Creo que esto no fue tan buena idea después de todo_ \- pensó mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, una vez que llegó hasta la rama donde se encontraba el gato en "peligro" trató de dar un paso sobre ésta, pero retrocedió al escuchar un crujido, el niño para ese momento estaba más angustiado por la chica que por su gato. La azabache tragó grueso, se inclinó un poco y estiró su brazo para tratar de alcanzar a su objetivo, mientras tanto el felino solo la observaba para retroceder un poco más sobre la rama y quedar fuera del alcance de su salvadora. La muchacha suspiró y se acercó un poco más al gato, con una sonrisa de victoria alcanzó al pequeño ser para acunarlo en sus brazos, todo había salido bien, o eso creyó, cuando un ruido bajo sus pies la sacó de su felicidad.

-Oh no, no, no, no- comenzó a dar cortos pasos mientras evitaba ver hacia el suelo, más el destino tenía planeada otra cosa para la querida Brid ya que el sonido volvió a repetirse, todo pasó en cámara lenta:

Una rama rompiéndose

Bridgette cerrando los ojos y abrazando al gato contra su pecho

El grito de un niño aterrado por lo que sucedía

Bridgette cayendo del árbol

Ahogó un grito y esperó el impacto, al menos había podido "bajar" al gatito, era triste que su vida terminara de esa manera, ¿Qué sería de París sin Ladybug?, ¿Qué pasaría con Félix? Rayos, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, el ansiado golpe nunca llegó, en su lugar sintió algo cálido que se aferraba a ella, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, sentía como su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, había tenido miedo y mucho.

-¡¿Es que te quieres morir?!- esa voz…abrió los ojos sorprendida, azul y verde chocaron- eres tan imprudente-Félix la miraba con ¿preocupación y alivio?, su respiración estaba agitada, recién se daba cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de su amor platónico, pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosa, dándole una expresión demasiado linda para el gusto del rubio.

-Yo…-se había quedado sin habla

-¡Shizu!- el grito del niño los sacó de su "burbuja", Félix se dio la vuelta sin soltar a la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos, al darse cuenta la bajó con una delicadeza tal que tanto él como Bridgette quedaron sorprendidos, ella salió más rápido de su asombro y con una sonrisa le entregó el minino a su dueño.

-Gracias señorita, es usted muy valiente

-No hay de qué, pero cuida más de tu gato para la próxima- el niño se despidió de la joven y se fue cuando una mujer ya de avanzada edad le llamó, luego de eso la de ojos azules se giró y sin saber qué decir solo se quedó ahí mirando sin mirar realmente a Félix, el cual estaba al parecer llevando una batalla interna y es que aún no se podía creer que hubiese llegado a tiempo, o mejor dicho no creyó que se llevaría tremendo susto y todo por causa de su acosadora. Justo luego de haberse dado la vuelta y dar unos cuantos pasos, escuchó cómo el niño volvía a gritar, miró sobre su hombro y sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, todo lo vio en cámara lenta, la pequeña Bridgette estaba por caer, esa tonta se había arriesgado por la mascota de un extraño, siempre siendo imprudente, siempre pensando en otros antes que en ella misma, siempre tan bondadosa y amable…siempre ella. No supo en qué momento sus pies reaccionaron y corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello, se encontró atrapando a la joven, la cual temblaba y respiraba mantenía sus ojos cerrados para después derramar finas lágrimas, en ese momento, el mundo se detuvo, el rubio no lo entendía o no quería entender, pero su corazón latió con más fuerza y comenzó a sentir algo en su pecho, estaba tan aliviado de que ella se encontrara bien, sana y respirando, ¿qué sería de él si ella..?, momento - _¿qué diablos estoy pensando?-_

-Yo…gracias por salvarme- salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó el susurro de la muchacha frente a él, aún estaba temblando, sonrojada y con la mirada gacha- no quería ser una molestia para ti

-Nadie dijo que fueras una molestia- Bridgette levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Félix algo ¿sonrojado?, no, de seguro era su vista borrosa por las lágrimas las que le jugaban esa broma- pero sí que eres torpe- se acercó hasta ella y le palmeó la cabeza, ella se sonrojo aún más y comenzó a hiperventilar, ¿por qué actuaba así con ella?, no lo sabía, pero de algo se había dado cuenta, un mundo sin Bridgette a su alrededor, era simplemente algo que no se imaginaba, pero eso era algo que, ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Fin?, espero les haya gustado**

 **Shizu* bueno si alguien ha visto DRRR sabrá de donde saqué el nombre, si no Shizuo Heiwajima es un personaje que me gusta mucho y asi le he puesto al gato de esta historia**

 **En fin, xD Zennaku se despide**


End file.
